The Best Medicine
by Squishie-chan
Summary: FIXED! Amelia is out fishing in winter when she collapses, but the good docter comes to her resucue, and she has to stay with him for a few days during a blizzard! What will happen? HM:MM OCxAlex First Story now Fixed! Review please!
1. Winter Sucks!

HEY GUYS! I WAS BEING STUPID SO I HAD TO DELETE THE STORY! IT IS NOW FIXED! THANKS!

* * *

It was to be expected, I guess. Everybody gets sick at least once in their life. I just decided to become ill today. Near the waterfall. A good three miles away from my home. At night. In the middle of WINTER.

Yeah, I just LOVE how that works.

I was trying to fish near the waterfall so I could make some stew for the upcoming festival. Unfortunately, I lost track of the time and it was well past 10:00 at night when my vision started to blur.

"Ugh, I must be tired. I guess I should head home." So I packed my things into my rucksack. I took about three steps, then my legs buckled beneath me.

"OW! What the heck?!" I tried to stand on my wobbling legs again, but to no avail.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" A cold wind blew past me. Shivering, I looked to the sky to see several snowflakes.

"Well, that's just great. Now it's snowing! Now what do I d--" My eyes widened. Thinking back to the weather forecast, I vaguely remembered something about a blizzard headed towards Flower Bud.

I started to panic.

"HELP!! HELP, PLEASE! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! HE--" I was cut off by a terrible coughing fit that came out of nowhere. 'What am I going to do?! Dear Goddess, please send some help!'

* * *

I looked like I was having a seizure, I was shivering so violently. It had only been thirty minutes, and I was just about frozen to the bone. The wind and snow were blowing harder than ever. My voice was cracked from yelling. And to top it all off I was losing consciousness.

"Please...some..one...help," only came out a a hoarse whisper, swept away on the fierce winds.

"...melia...melia...amelia," I opened my eyes slightly. 'Please say I'm not hearing things!'

"..Amelia...AMELIA!!"

My vision became blurry...I saw a vague image of a person running towards me...arms around me...and then everything was dark.

* * *

"...elia...melia...Amelia, are you awake?"

My eyes fluttered open, but because of the strong light, I quickly shut them again. A rather smooth hand made it's way to my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" a concerned voice asked. It sounded masculine...and familiar...

"Alex?" I croaked out. I opened my eyes to see said doctor smiling down at me. He looked slightly different, but I couldn't put my finger on what...

"The one and only. How do you feel?" he asked again, his eyes filled with worry. I tried to sit up, but deeply regretted that decision when pain filled my body.

"I have definitely been better. What happened? How did you find me?" I laid my head back down on pillow, giving Alex a questioning look.

"Well, I knew a blizzard was headed our way, so I took it upon myself to make sure everyone was safe inside their homes. The wind was blowing pretty hard when I finally made it to your place, but I got worried when you didn't answer the door."

"Yeah, it was pretty silly of me to forget about the coming weather," came my reply, my face flushing slightly.

"Well, I remembered you saying earlier in the week that you planned on fishing near the waterfall, so that's where I headed first."

Thank Goddess for his good memory.

"I thought I heard someone crying out for help, so I went in that direction. It was later when I found you nearly frozen in the snow. So I wrapped in you in my coat, picked you up, and carried you here."

My eyes widened. I felt a blush creep to my face.

"Y-you carried me all the way here?"

Alex laughed. "Well, I couldn't exactly leave you out there, could I?" He put his hand back to my forehead.

"Hmm... you're still a little feverish. This blizzard is expected to continue for a couple of days, but Bob volunteered to take care of your animals, so there is no need to worry," he said as he tucked in my blankets, "You still need some sleep. I'll be right down the hall, so just call me if you need anything." I just nodded, still blushing. He smiled at me, turned off the light, and walked out the door.

It was then that I realized I was still wearing his coat.

**Authors Note:**

Hello, all! I am cute-stack-twin, the twin sister of fishie-twin! This is my first story, so please give me some feedback! I already have the next chapter written, I just have to type and post them! I hope you like my story! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, in case you missed it, Alex looked slightly different because he wasn't wearing his coat because Amelia was wearing it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, unfortunately. However, I do own Amelia, so BACK OFF!! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	2. A Meeting with the Floor?

BIG thanks are in order for supernae, dearharuki, and fishie-twin for their support and reviews!! huggles I LURVE YOU ALL!! Thanks for the awesome reviews! NOW READ!! :P

* * *

When I woke up again, I was trying to figure out if I had been dreaming. Apparently I wasn't, because I was still wearing the good doctor's coat...I blushed.

...And then a dull roar filled the room.

"...food..." I moaned to nobody (or so I thought. Muahahaha...jk). Sitting up slowly, I looked around. I had never been in this part of the clinic before.

"Well, at least I don't feel as sore..." I got up out of bed, put on some conviently placed slippers, and headed for the door. I looked out a nearby window.

"Woah, I can't see a thing out there...I hope everyone is okay..." I thought for a second, then shivered, "I'm glad I am...at least I think I am..." Still a bit chilled, I clutched the coat tighter around me and kept walking.

"Oh, Amelia, you're up."

I turned around to see Alex headed towards me, smiling.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a couple of hours since the last time you woke up," he replied.

"So, it was only last night when you found me?" I questioned.

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

I gave a small smile. "Better, thanks. Oh," my faced warmed up a little as I took off his coat and handed it to him, " Thanks for this. It's really warm."

He only smiled, making my face heat up even more, "My pleasure, but you can keep wearing it if you're still cold," he answered, once again placing his soft hand on my forehead. "Your fever has gone down considerably, but try not to overdo it."

Then another dull roar filled the room, causing the color in my face to become crimson.

Alex laughed, "I guess we need to get you something to eat!" I shyly nodded and Alex made his way to the kitchen.

"Anything in particular that you want?" he asked, glancing in my direction.

"Hmm..." I put my finger to my lip, "Well, chicken stew sounds really good right now," I replied, slipping his coat back over my shoulders.

"By the way, where's Martha?" I asked, I hadn't seen her at all.

"Oh, she's at the Sanitorium with Gina and Dia to help out during the storm. Would you like some herb tea as well?" he questioned while putting the stew on the stove (I type this just as I take a sip of my tea, lol.)

"Sure." I took a seat at the table and lay my head down on my arms. A couple of minutes later the kitchen was filled with a healing aroma.

"Wow, that smells amazing!" I lifted my head when a bowl was placed in front of me.

"Enjoy," Alex smiled, taking a seat next to me. I took a bite. Then I took another bite. And then a third.

"This is really good!"

"Thanks, it's a family recipe," he replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Do you miss your family much?" I looked towards him, but the look he gave me only made me blush and turn away.

"I guess I miss them a little, but I'm happy here. I've made many accomplishments and I've met some pretty amazing people," he answered, glancing purposefully in my direction. I blushed again (I seem to be doing that a lot lately, don't I?) and tried, keyword, _tried_, to a tuck a pesky stray hair behind my ear.

"What about you?"

I sat and thought for a moment. "Well, I never knew my mother, and my dad passed away a couple of years ago. I do miss him, but I know they are together in a better place," I smiled at him and took another bite. "Gosh, this stuff is just AMAZING!"

He laughed and got up to make himself a bowl, I suppose.

"Why did you move to Flower Bud? N-not that I mind or anything!" I glanced at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, my life in the city was great and all, but I preferred the clean, fresh air and the open space." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, the first day I came here I clearly remember you running into me. You were chasing after your dog," he laughed.

"Well, you would chase him too, if he took off with your cookbook!" I blushed, then giggled. "You should've seen the look on your face when we hit the ground! You looked like you were about to have a heart attack! (How ironic for a doctor, ne?) Hee hee!"

He put a playful pout on his face (so cute!) and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you would be surprised too, if some random pretty farmer mowed you down as you were entering the village." He gave a victorious smirk and I blushed. You'd think all of my blood would've gone to my face by now!

I stood up from the table to put my empty bowl into the sink, but just as I stood up, my foot caught the leg of the chair. I let out a yelp as I headed for the tiled floor...I waited for some kind of pain, anywhere, but it never came. Instead, I heard a grunt and landed on what felt like muscle. I opened my eyes to see Alex beneath me on the ground.

"That must be the look I gave you when we met," he whispered, tucking that pesky hair perfectly behind my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Umm...t-thanks...for, uh, breaking my fall," I stuttered, blushing like crazy, my heart skipping every other beat. I don't see why it shouldn't be. His face was only TWO INCHES away from mine. I slowly pulled away, so I wouldn't fall again. I sat up, but somehow he managed to get to his feet before me, offering me his hand.

"My pleasure," he beamed at me taking my hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this slightly long chapter! By the way, the next chapter will be about their first meeting, so you have that to look forward to! Oh yeah, AT LEAST 28 people read this story, and ONLY 3 REVIEWED!! I get happy feelings in my tummy when you review, so REVIEW DAD-GUMIT! OO Until next time! c-s-t


	3. The Day We Met

Hello all! I had meant to get this out yesterday, but technical difficulties arose, so I couldn't. But it's here now so ENJOY! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would list you, but I'm being a lazy bum! :3 This is the day that Alex and Amelia meet, so don't get confused, okay?!

* * *

I have just about had it! If he does that ONE MORE TIME, he isn't getting dinner!

...

"...Koro!! Give me back that cookbook!" Apparently I won't be getting any dinner either. That dog just _loves_ to pluck at my nerves!

"Koro, be a good boy and give that back. Come here..." I tip-toed toward him, a friendly smile on my face. He patted his paws on the floor, wagged his tail, and I swear _that dog smirked at me_! I could see the evil intent in his eyes, but I saw it too late, because when I took a step towards him he dashed out the door, which, in my ignorance, had been left open.

"Koro, come back here!" And with that I gave chase.

#Alex's POV#

"My, this place sure is beautiful! And such clean air! This village will be perfect for my practice!" My practice in medicine, that is. The mayor of this village, Theodore I believe his name was, came to our family clinic a few weeks ago, saying that Flower Bud was in need of a doctor, and who else but I could be fit for the job? I had been studying medicine for most of my life, and I really wanted to move out and start a clinic of my own, so I took his offer.

"Odd, I thought he was supposed to meet me here?...Did I just hear someone scream?" I looked down the path, curious about what I had just heard. I walked down the path, and when I got to the fork in the road a small yellow dog with...a cookbook? came around and barked playfully at me.

"Koro! Get back here RIGHT NO--!" BAM!!

"Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a slight weight on top of me. Groaning and opening my eyes, I looked up to see a large mass of brown hair.

"Ugh, what the...?" The head moved, showing the face of...a rather pretty girl with surprisingly blue eyes. "AAHH! I am SO SORRY!" She stared at me for a moment, and then, "GAAH! You should see the look on your face!" And she broke into a fit of giggles. My cheeks became red as she buried her head into my chest laughing.

I shifted awkwardly, "Umm, excuse me, Miss..." She lifted her head up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but be captivated by her bright blue eyes as I felt my face flush again.

"Hee-hee. I'm sorry," she replied as she sat up,"My dog kinda ran off with my cookbook, so I went after him. Oh, I'm Amelia, by the way," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex."

"I run the farm here, so if you ever need help, just look for Melody Ranch!...What are you here for, anyway?" she asked, staring curiously at my bag.

"Oh. Theodore asked me to be the new doctor because this village didn't have one," I answered, opening up my bag to show her my medical tools as proof.

"Wow! That great!" She paused and put her finger to her bottom lip. "Do you think you could take a look at someone right now? A friend of mine hasn't been feeling too well, so maybe you can tell us what's wrong with her." She gave me a pleading look.

"Of course, I wouldn't deny help to a person who needs it," came my steady reply, my professional mood coming over me. Amelia looked absolutely relieved.

"Oh, thank you so much! She lives this way, follow me!" She grabbed my hand and led me up the road. Minutes later we had arrived in front of what I assumed to be the Tool shop. "Her name is Ann, and she's been coughing and sneezing for about a week," Amelia informed me while pulling me inside. "ANN!! I brought the new doctor so he can tell you what's wrong!"

As we walked up towards the counter, I heard a large sneeze and saw a red-headed young lady poke her head out from around the corner. "A -sniff- Doctor? Really? Thank Goddess!" She smiled and walked over.

"If you would please sit down, Miss," I said, pointing to a chair near the door. She took a seat and I began my examination. "What has been happening?"

"Well, my nose has been stuffed and runny, I sneeze constantly, and when I'm not sneezing or coughing my throat really itches," she answered, pointing to her nose and throat.

"Alright, open your mouth wide and say 'Ahh'." She did as I had instructed and I looked inside. I retrieved my stethescope and listened to her heartbeat and how she breathed. After I was satisified with my examination, Ann sniffed and asked, "So, what's your diagnosis, Doctor...?"

"Alex," I finished for her, "and I think you just have some awful allergies. Luckily I have some prescription medicine with me that will help." Ann looked relieved.

"Thank you so much!"

"No thanks are needed. It was my pleasure to help," I answered, handing her the medicine. "Take one with your breakfast everyday or until the symptoms subside," I instructed her. She nodded and thanked me again as Amelia led me out of the building.

Halfway down the road, Amelia turned around and grinned at me. "That was amazing! How did you know what was wrong with her?"

I grinned as well, "Years of studying."

She smiled at me and took my hands into her own, causing me to blush fiercely. "Allow me to formally welcome to Flower Bud Village!" She laughed and pulled me towards my new home...

* * *

Thanks to all who read this! In the next chapter their source of heat is GOING TO BREAK DOWN! (Thanks to supernae XD) Don't forget to REVIEW!! c-s-t


	4. Warm

GAAH! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! The following is a list of excuses that I have made up just for this occasion: 1)School took up all my free time. 2)I couldn't think of anything to write. 3)SCHOOL SUCKS! 4)I have been really tired. ...I had more, but 5)because I am too lazy... I didn't write a whole lot during the week. I had meant to have this posted yesterday, but 6) I had technical problems. Thanks for all who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO supernae. I HEART YOU ALL!

* * *

After our little meeting with the floor, Alex and I went to his office. He sat at his desk to catch up on paperwork, and I read some of his books to pass the time. By the time I looked up from the book (it was actually pretty interesting) it was 7:00 in the evening and the wind was still blowing with vigor.

"Will it ever slow down? This weather is so depressing!" I complained, flopping back onto the lush rug that I had been laying on. Alex chuckled and glanced up at me.

"It's still only the first day, the storm is supposed to last for at least two." I moaned and picked at a loose thread in the rug. I felt uneasy for a moment, and I looked up to see Alex staring at me. I blushed as I asked, "W-what is it? Is there something on my face?" I looked around for a mirror, and Alex laughed.

"Don't worry, there's nothing on your face!" he smiled as I looked at him curiously. "I-it's nothing..." he said, turning back to his paperwork, his cheeks tinged pink. I sighed for the umpteenth time. 'What is wrong with me?' I stole another glance at the doctor... just as he was stealing another glance at me. When we made eye contact, we both blushed and quickly looked away. 'GAAH!'

.:.:.:Alex's POV:.:.:.

'There must be something wrong with me. Every time I'm around her my heart starts fluttering and my stomach does flips. Why do I feel this way?' When I had glanced at her, she was looking at me, so, blushing, we both turned away, but I looked back while she wasn't looking. She was sitting on the rug concentrating on her hands and a deep blush on her face. 'What if she feels the same way I do...?'

.:.:.:Amelia's POV:.:.:.

I tried to keep my mind focused on something other than Alex, but, believe me, it took _a lot_ of concentration. Just thinking about it made me giggle for some reason. Alex looked over, curious, and I just smiled at him. He smiled back. 'Yep, there's definitely something wrong with me, but I really don't care.'

.:.:.:A Couple of Hours Later:.:.:.

I stretched the best stretch _EVER_ and yawned loudly. Alex, having finished the enormous stack of paperwork just a couple of minutes ago, glanced over at me and chuckled, "Tired, are we?"

I nodded, "You'd think I'd have boundless energy being cooped up all day." I stretched again, "But I have to admit, this storm is just what I needed. A nice break from hard labor."

"I'll bet," Alex replied, and I smiled at him. Suddenly the wind started howling, sounding like a thousand people in endless agony. I stood up from the floor, rushed over to Alex, and cling to his shirt sleeve (because I am still wearing his coat). He looked reassuringly at me, calming me down a little, looked out the window...well, tried to anyway, but you couldn't see a thing out there. Then the lights started flickering.

Panicked, I grabbed onto Alex's arm, knelt down on the floor, and buried my face into his side. He rubbed my back as we listened to the wind. Just as I was starting to relax, everything went dark.

Umm, Alex? What just happened?" I could hear my voice shaking.

"Don't worry, the power just went out. Hold on, I have a candle here in my desk somewhere..." As I listened, I heard Alex shuffling through his desk drawers. "Aha! Here we go." I looked up after I heard the striking of a match and soon the desk area was illuminated by candlelight.

I sighed in relief, and Alex looked down at me appearing both amused and concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That just kind of freaked me out. I'll live," I smiled up at him. I sighed and relaxed my head. 'Soft...wait a second...!' I opened my eyes, and shot my head up, a deep blush on my cheeks. "Um...sorry about that," I whispered, scooting away slightly.

He chuckled, pushing his chair back and stretching. He stood up, extending his hand to me. "Well," he smiled, "let's go see how bad it is."

Still blushing, I took his hand, and, with his candle, he led us out of the room.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" I asked, trying not to concentrate on his hand holding my own.

"To the back room where the breaker box is. There may be a chance that we still have power." I nodded and we kept walking. We finally made it to the back room (the building seems so much bigger when it's dark), and after a few minutes of tinkering with the breaker box, Alex announced, "We have absolutely no power."

Worried, I asked, "Does that mean we have no heat?"

"Well, not from the heaters, but there is a fireplace in my room."

I nodded, "...so I guess we're sleeping in there..." I blushed again as Alex grabbed my hand and led me towards, I assume, his room. 'How awkward! I've never been in his room, let alone sleeping in there...WITH HIM!!'

"There are a lot of quilts in my room we can keep warm with," he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, blushing slightly, "Don't worry, every thing's going to be fine."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. After a couple of minutes (more like an eternity to me), we arrived in Alex's room. We went inside, Alex pointing towards his closet where the quilts were stored. He went to start the fire and I grabbed a couple of quilts. The fire was lit when I walked, plopping the quilts on the floor and sitting down.

"Aah, that's better already!" I smiled as the heat hit my face. "I guess I'd been cold, I didn't even think about it."

I looked over as Alex sat down next to me. "Here." He grabbed one of the quilts and wrapped it around both of us.

"T-thanks." Unsurprisingly, I blushed, and Alex chuckled.

"No problem."

We sat in silence, me thinking about how close he was sitting to me. "What time is it, anyways?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's almost ten o'clock," he answered, glancing at me.

"Huh." We sat n silence again. "So, has this ever happened to you before?" I asked, still feeling awkward.

"Almost, when I was little. But it only lasted a few hours..."

I suddenly felt cold, and, shivering, I tried to focus on Alex's voice. "Huh?" I blushed as Alex put his arms around me and pulled me closer towards him. He put his cheek to my head.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get cold again," he chuckled. I let out the shaky breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Thank you," I smiled, and I felt his arms tightening around me.

"My pleasure," he whispered. I felt my body relaxing, melting in his arms, and soon my drowsiness caught up with me.

"Alex..."

"Yes?"

"...good...night..."

"Oh, Amelia," he whispered as I fell into a slumber...

* * *

Thanks for reading, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, and look forward to the next chappie! ...Although I haven't even planned the next chapter yet...oh well. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! .:c-s-t:.


	5. Who Said?

**A/N:** HELLO ALL!! I DIDN'T DIE! My computer did, though. It seriously hates me. I was going to update a week ago, but right when I was typing the chapter, it just turned off on me, and it hasn't turned on since. This isn't even my computer!! cries And to top it all off, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT!! I am so sorry that you all had to wait for this little scrap of a story, but since I'm not in school anymore, maybe I'll write faster!! ...but don't get your hopes up. Vacation tends to make me extremely lazy... Thanks to all who reviewed, I have no idea who all that includes anymore, but just know that I acknowledge you all. BTW, a reader asked about Alex always saying "My pleasure." I have decided that it is in fact his catch phrase, so don't get annoyed if you see it a kagillion times. BOOOOOM!! :p ENJOY THE WIMPY CHAPTER!!

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to figure out where I was. It was still dark and the fire was burning its last embers.

'Fire…I remember that…and the warmth…' I lifted my head a little, but decided it was more comfortable in its original place…until that place moved. Suddenly the arms I didn't realize were around me pulled me closer. Blushing furiously, I looked up to see Alex's head right above mine, relaxed and handsome.

'…Is he still sleeping?' I slipped out my arm and poked his nose. He wiggled it around and settled back down. Giggling, I reached up and lightly moved my finger across his cheek. He frowned a little and moved his hand up to swat it away. I did it again, failing miserably to contain my giggles. When my hand touched his face, he frowned again, lifting his hand to swat it away…only he didn't. He gently took hold of my hand and opened his eyes, smiling sleepily down at me. He chuckled as I blushed, putting his forehead to mine and still holding my hand.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me, his dark eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Very…warm," I answered smiling. He grinned.

"Good." With that, he looked at his watch and laid his head back down. "It's still only five in the morning. Try to get some more sleep." I nodded, snuggling my head back into Alex's chest, Alex pulling me closer again.

"…Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I…" 'What do I say?! "I think I love you" is _way_ too forward! But that's the only way I can describe how I feel…' I sighed, then smiled, "Thank you for everything." He smiled and chuckled.

"It is my pleasure, Amelia." He leaned down, his cheeks slightly red, and lightly kissed my forehead, sending shivers down my spine. "Definitely my pleasure," he whispered. I smiled and relaxed, trying to fall asleep again…

#A#A#A#A#A#

"Alex…Alex, wake up." I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. I looked around to see our position. Alex's arms were around me, we were covered with the quilt, and we were lying on top of the other quilt in front of the fireplace.

"Come on Alex." I shook him again and he groaned. I sighed. "Men are so frustrating…" I ruffled his hair. "I can't get up until you get up." He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" I blushed and giggled a little.

"My stomach says. Come on, I'm gonna become anorexic if I don't get something to eat!" I whined, shaking his shoulder and pouting. He chuckled and sat up, pulling me up with him. Once again, his face was, like, two inches away from mine.

"Thanks," I blushed. He smiled and loosened his hold around me. Then my stomach roared, and Alex laughed.

"Your stomach is screaming now. Let's go feed it."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to all who read, now you know what to do, but just in case...dot...dot...dot..dot...dotdot...moredots...

RRREEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWW!! REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!! I think that should do it!! /c-s-t/


	6. A Word Game

Thanks to everyone for being so patient!! Want to know what is strange? I couldn't write at all over the summer, but I could once I got back to school...ISN'T THAT STUPID?! Anyway, I hope you have been looking forward to this chapter, and to forget to Review!!

* * *

After that little interaction in Alex's room, we moved on to the kitchen to feed my screaming stomach. It was still dark because of the storm, so we still had to use candles. We managed to find some riceballs, and we made ourselves comfortable in his office.

"So, what are we going to do all day? I mean, we don't have electricity, so…" I paused, clutching one of the pillows from the couch.

He looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't really know. Hmmm…" We both sat in thought for a couple of minutes, and then I brightened up.

"We could play a game!" Alex smiled at my enthusiasm and plopped onto the couch next to me.

"Like what?"

"A word game!"

He chuckled. "All right, how do you play?"

I sat up straighter, crossed my legs indian style, and turned to face him. "Okay, I say a word and you have to come up with another word that begins with the last letter of the previous word…do you get it?" I knew the explanation was weird, but he just and nodded. "Okay, I'll start…. Amelia."

"Alex."

"Xylophone."

"Even."

"Nuclei."

Alex suddenly got a look in his eye…I couldn't really tell what it was, but it definitely gave me chills. He continued with, "**I**."

"Hmmm… Infidel."

Then he smiled, and said, "**Love.**"

"Everyday," I continued.

By now he was positively grinning, and he leaned towards me. "**You.**"

"Und-…" I stopped and stared at him, my cheeks burning. He looked like he was bringing his face closer (my face was a volcano, now), when suddenly I heard a dull roar and the room lit up.

"Hey, it looks like the electricity came back on!" Alex stood up, cheeks tinged pink, and headed for the door. "I'm, uh, gonna go and check that everything is working properly." He smiled a little and, reluctantly it seemed, headed out the door. I hugged my knees and sank into the couch.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" I blushed and buried my head into a pillow, squealing in delight.

/././././Alex's POV\.\.\.\.\

Reluctantly, I left the office after the lights came back on. I said I was going to check on things, but I really wanted to clear my head. "I've known her for three years now… When was it exactly that I fell for her?" I chuckled, thinking back to her childish grin when she told me about her game… 'I wonder if she figured out my message? It's amazing how that was able to work out…'

I had just walked past a portrait on the wall and backtracked to examine it. It was a photo of all the villagers we took a couple of months ago on Starry Hill. I smiled when I found Amelia standing next to me with a radiant smile on her face. I sighed and headed towards the front room. I looked out the window. "Looks like the storm has slowed a little, but it's only the second day…"

I looked at my watch. It read 2:30 PM. I turned and headed back towards my office. I smiled, thinking about Amelia. "I wonder what will happen next?"

/././././Amelia's POV\.\.\.\.\

After my squealing session, I just stared into space, thinking over what had just transpired. 'Okay, Amelia, just don't lose your head. After all, you could've imagined him saying that…or maybe he didn't realize he used those words…' I nodded, promising myself that I wouldn't do anything drastic until he told me, in an actual sentence, his feelings, or until I spilled my guts to him.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, keep it up!! Because I feel giddy when I read them. I hope to finish the next chapter soon, wish me luck!! b


	7. Update About The Best Medicine

Hey guys!! :3 This is cute-stack-twin....._AND I'M ALIVE_!! *gasp*

I know you all have been waiting a REALLY REALLY REALLY~~~~ long time for an update.....and you shall get one....soon-ish. :D

This is just an update to let you know that the story WILL be finished, and possibly improved, I haven't decided yet. SO, I'm going to look over what I have posted (it's always different from what I actually write down) and get the creative juices flowing once again.

I'd like to make a special thank you to JollyElfDance554 for sending me a review (those tend to make writers pretty excited). She has inspired me to start writing again.** THANK YOU SO MUCH!!** x3 You get virtual oatmeal chocolate chip cookies (unless you prefer something else :3 )

I've been brainstorming what is coming up ever since reading her review. I hope you enjoy whatever manages to pop out of my head. It won't be too long!!

I'd also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed before I went on my unofficial hiatus. **Thank you all so very much**!!


End file.
